Look At The Mess You've Made
by DamnGodOfMischief
Summary: Loki is stressed and needs some entertainment so he conjures up a clone to have fun with. Lokicest. smut.


Loki sat in his office over a bunch of paperwork. It was night already and moon stood high above Asgard. Loki sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts. It's not easy for him to be king. He hasn't had any free time in the last few weeks. And he didn't have the time for his private things...and needs. Oh, how he longed for someone he could bed. Someone he could fuck. Long and merciless. Just the thought of the wet heat of a woman or the familiar tightness of his lovers backside made him hard. He looked down and he could see the the large bulge straining against the zipper of his pants. Loki groaned. He couldn't take it anymore.

He waved his hand and soon he felt a pair of hands slowly massaging his shoulders. Loki dropped his head, his hair falling in his face as his clone worked the knots in his back.

The clone behind him smirked and slid his hands slowly down his torso until he reached Loki's erection. He started squeezing it gently through his pants and Loki groaned, feeling himself getting even harder. He quickly stood up and with a wave of his hand he made his pants disappear. Then he looked at his clone, his eyes dark with lust and need.

„Kneel." he growled and the clone obeyed immediately. Loki threw his head back as his clone stroked his length slowly before taking in deep in his mouth.

„Mmmm yes, good boy. Suck it." the king moaned as he felt the tongue of the other Loki licking the head of his cock, gently sucking on it. Soon Loki got bored so he started thrusting deep into his clone-lovers mouth until he hit the back of his throat, making him gag a little. He couldn't help but smile. That's exactly how he liked it; that's how his clone liked it. Everytime Loki needed a good fuck he conjured up one of his clones because they act just like him.

The noises his lover made could've made Loki come within seconds but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to come in his mouth. He wanted to come in his clones ass.

Again he waved his hand, making the rast of the clothes disappear before pulling the other Loki up by his hair and kissing him long and hard. Loki's tongue invaded his mouth and he moaned as he reached down and grabbed his cock, feeling it twitch in his hand.

„Bend over." Loki commanded and the clone leaned over the desk.

The king liked his index finger while his right hand caressed the clones asscheeks. Then he slowly pushed his lubed up finger into the tight hole, preparing him for his huge cock. The clone moaned and grabbed the edge of the table as Loki added another finger, stretching him.

„You like that, hm? You like having my fingers up your ass."

„Yes." the clone hissed, bucking against the king. „But your cock would feel even better."

The real Loki chuckled darkly, raised his hand and slapped his ass hard. „So eager." he murmured. „But I shall give you what you want."

With that he withdrew his fingers, lubed up his cock, stroking it a few times before shoving it deep in his clones asshole, fucking him with deep hard strokes. He just loved the sight of his dick disappearing between the other ones buttocks. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. It's been too long since he last fucked someone so deliciously tight.

His lover hissed as Loki slapped his ass a few more times while moving in and out of him.

„Yes, that's it. Fuck, that feels good." Loki moaned and started thrusting faster. He could feel his orgasm approaching so he reached around and grabbed his clones cock, pumping it hard.

„Oh gods, make me cum. Please make me cum!" his clone begged. Loki smirked and gave his cock one last hard squeeze before he felt him spurt all over the desk and paperwork. The screams of pleasure turned him on even more and after a few more hard thrusts he spilled his seed deep inside his lovers ass.

Loki leaned over and kissed the other ones back as he panted heavily. His eyes moved over the desk which was now covered in white, sticky cum. He'd need a servant to clean this up but he didn't care.

He licked his clones ear and whispered:

„Look at the mess you've made."


End file.
